fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakob/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "Lady/Lord Avatar, do not hesitate to call on me day or night. I rarely if ever sleep." (idle) * "I'm in perfect shape today. I can handle anything asked of me." (surge) * "Looks like someone dropped this. I'll report it later..." (found item) * "Looks like I've finished all of my tasks. What do you do with your free time?" (hobby) * "May I assist you in our next battle?" (team up) ** "Certainly. I don't usually need help, but let's see what you can do." (team up) ** "Well, of course I try to assist Avatar wherever I can." (free time)) * "Greetings traveler. Would you like a cup of tea as you wander?" (visiting another castle) Private Quarters * "Good! You have returned. I long to spend every waking moment with you." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Ah, Avatar. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than being in your company." (Spouse; Returning to selection screen) * "Ah, Avatar... Home at last! I have you all to myself." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Ah! There you are, Avatar. I've been waiting for your return." (Spouse; Upon entering) * "Care for a cup of tea, milady? I brought a hot kettle just in case." (Invite ally; Entrance quote) * "I thought you might be famished, milady, so I brought you some refreshments." (Invite ally: Entrance quote) * "I'm always here for you-at your beck and call." (Invite ally; Bond screen) * "You are an excellent master. I couldn't ask for better." (Invite ally; Bond screen) * "Do other guests get the same sterling treatment here?" (Invite ally; Bond screen) Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena * "Welcome to the arena. You can wager on all the battles that take place here." * "Heh, well I suppose I can help you." (When assisting another unit) * "My liege always expects the best from me." (victory) Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison "All of our captured prisoners are being kept here." * Upon entering the prison "I never hold back when it comes to our enemies. I always give them an earful." * When asked to persuade a prisoner Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "My most heartfelt congratulations on this day of your birth, Avatar!" * "Congratulations." Level Up * "Permission to celebrate, milord/milady?" (6+ stats up) * "My lord/lady needs me to be yet stronger." (4-5 stats up) * "I must develop my skills faster..." (2-3 stats up) * "Well, that won't do at all." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "I can be anything my lady/lord requires." Confession Roster A multitalented Nohrian butler who serves Avatar at home and on the battlefield. While generally cool toward others, he took a vow of absolute loyalty to Avatar. Not a morning person. Born on 12/3. Help Description ''One of the avatar's retainers. A butler of surpassing skill and loyalty. '' DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Support * "Stiff upper lip." * "You have my support." * "Is there a plan?" * "Well...how irksome." * "Be careful." * "This should be simple." * "This will be enjoyable." * "You may rely on me." * "Be steadfast." * "Allow me to join you." Attack Stance * "This won't do." * "May I?" * "You must go!" * "Rest a moment." Guard Stance * "May I assist?" * "You rang?" * "Get back!" Critical/Skill * "I'm afraid this will be messy!" * "Time to take out the trash!" * "You are excused!" * "You're about to be served!" Defeated Enemy * "I could do no less." * "Ha." * "Excuse me." * "All clean!" * "Hmph." * "No surprise there." * "Yet another victory." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Sorry to be a bother." * "Much obliged." * "Many thanks." Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote